A 1-A Morning
by ZacFF
Summary: Just my take on how mornings with Class 1-A would be. (Credits to whoever owns the cover picture. It ain't mine.)


**AN: YO GUYS. THIS LITTLE IDEA WAS SPARKED WHEN MY CLASSMATE SAID "Hey, ever wonder what a morning's like with them?" I SAID I DIDN'T KNOW, BUT NOW I CAN MAKE ONE!**

 **WRITING FANFICS IS BECOMING AN INTERESTING PAST-TIME.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, birds were chirping and the wind blew pleasantly, a fine day to sleep away.

"WAKE UP MY CLASSMATES!"

But not all seemed to agree.

Iida burst open the doors to all the rooms on the boy's side of the door. Speeding each and every step of the way.

"GOOD MORNING MIDORIYA-KUN!"

"G-Good morning Iida-kun."

"GOOD MORNING KAMINARI-KUN!"

*Snore*

"GOOD MORNING KIRISHIMA-KUN!"

"Let me sleep!"

"GOOD MORNING SATO-KUN!"

"Oh! Good morning Iida!"

"GOOD MORNING SHOJI-KUN!"

"Good morning"

"GOOD MORNING KODA-KUN!"

"A-Ah-! G-G-Good morning Iida-kun."

"GOOD MORNING SERO-KUN!"

"Yo Iida!"

"GOOD MORNING MINETA-KUN!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS UP SO EARLY?"

"GOOD MORNING OJIRO-KUN!"

"O-oh. Yeah, good morning."

"GOOD MORNING TOKOYAMI-KUN!"

"Good morning Iida-kun. It's a beautiful da-"

"GOOD MORNING TODOROKI-KUN!"

"Yeah."

"GOOD MORNING AOYAMA-KUN!"

" _Bonjour~_ "

"GOOD MORNING BAKUGO-KUN!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN EXTRA! IT'S TOO EARLY!"

Iida tsked. "We students of the prestigious UA High School must maintain a proper sleep schedule! Sleep before a new day arises and awake at the cry of the rooster!" Iida declared as he looked at the other male students that resembled zombies walking.

"Now! We must brush our teeth and prepare for the day!" Iida sped to the bathroom.

"TO A NEW DAY!"

* * *

Over on the girls side, it was not much different...

Except they were all already in the bathroom.

"Hey girls!"

Uraraka turned towards the floating clothes. "Good morning Tooru-chan!"

Yaoyorozu exited from the shower booth. "Oh, hello Uraraka-san, Tooru-san."

Jiro entered the bathroom. "Yaomomo! You took a bath already?"

Yaoyorozu dried her hair with a towel then used a hairdryer. "Of course, proper hygiene is essential. It is best to wake up early and start the day properly."

Mina strolled in the bathroom, she yawned. "Yeah, yeah, I prefer to wake up whenever."

Tsuyu walked in right after and brushed her teeth. "I like waking up early."

Mina shrugged. "I guess it's not for everyone."

"For everyone or not, it should be a goal to wake up early." Yaoyorozu declared.

"Yes, sure!" Uraraka got in the shower.

"To a new day!"

* * *

"Oh, good morning girls." Iida said as he was eating his breakfast, sitting down on the table alongside the other boys of A-1.

Their breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, a piece of toast, and a side of vegetables. A balanced meal.

Sato appeared from the kitchen clad in his student uniform and an apron. "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

Mina gleefully sat down. "Ahh! It looks so delicious!"

"Thank you for always cooking for us, Sato-san." Yayorozoru said as she sat down as well as the other girls.

Sato scratched the back of his head. "It's no problem. Plus, I like cooking." He said as he sat down with them.

Yaoyorozu took a bite out of her food, then smiled. "Thank you anyways."

Sato's pride inflated just a wee bit. He smirked.

"Oy Mineta! Stop putting your vegetables on me! You need the- Don't go taking my bacon!"

Kaminari could be seen fighting with Mineta on the side of table. With Mineta putting his vegetables on Kaminari and sneaking a pick off of his bacon.

"I don't need vegetables! I only want meat!" Mineta declared.

"You need them! It's why you're so short!" Kaminari said as he finally got Mineta off of his food.

Mineta ate a spoonful of his eggs. "Leave my height out of this!" He defended.

Kaminari sighed. "I don't like vegetables either, but you need them." He ate a portion of his vegetables to emphasize his point.

Jiro smirked. "Hey, didn't they say vegetables help the brain? Then why do you go _'Idiot mode'_ every time you use your quirk too much?" Jiro remarked. "Is that why you're eating vegetables?"

Kaminari flushed in embarrassment. "…Shut up."

His admittance only made Jiro laugh even harder.

Iida raised his hand. "It's okay Kaminari-kun! There is no shame in trying to improve on the weakness of your quirk!"

"I think it's manly that you're trying!" Kirishima commented.

" _Marvelous~_ " Aoyama posed.

Kaminari smiled. "Guys…"

Todoroki took a sip of water. "It's not just Kaminari, we all need to improve our abilities." He said.

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah, it's not just the weaknesses, the strengths too."

"Like how Togata-senpai got strong and improved his quirk." Mina said.

Right, Mirio Togata. The living proof of the saying _'nothing is impossible with hard work'_.

"Togata-senpai got strong because he worked hard for it." Midoriya said, getting everyone's attention. "It's not his quirk that's strong, _he_ made it strong."

"His quirk had many flaws, and he improved upon the few advantages he had." Midoriya looked at his opened palm and clenched it. "And before he knew it, those flaws became strengths."

Todoroki nodded. "He beat you all, and he would still beat us all by himself because he _knew_ how to deal with us. He was toying with us the whole time."

"He was struggling with his quirk, but with a little guidance, he was on the right path." Midoriya said. "And that made him strong."

Just like him. With the help of his mentor, All Might, he became who he was now.

All thanks to the fated meeting and that sludge villain.

Kirishima clenched his fist. "When Togata-senpai beat us, I was pissed. Not because we lost, but because he didn't treat us seriously." He said. "I'm-"

"Then train." Bakugo interrupted. "Those types won't take anyone seriously without enough evidence." He downed his water. "Don't wanna be underestimated? Then give them something to shut their mouths up."

All of class 1-A felt determination swelling up.

No one liked the feeling of losing.

But they weren't going to win if they stood by and did nothing.

Uraraka pumped her fist into the air. "Yeah! I'm gonna work hard to be a pro hero!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Heh, you betcha."

"Of course!"

"HARDWORK!"

Before they knew it, the enthusiasm spread throughout class 1-A and determination became inherent in them all.

" _'Turn experience into power'_ That was what Togata-senpai said." Midoriya stood up and faced them all. "We've been through a lot together, all of us."

The USJ

The U.A Sports Festival

The Training Camp

The Provisional Exam

They've done and made it through all of them.

"It will only get harder for us in the future, even more so when we become pro heroes." Midoriya said as he shook. "I can't say I'm not nervous, anxious, because I am, but…" He shook his head.

"But even so, I can't say I don't welcome the challenge." Midoriya looked at his closed fists. "The scars we have, the things we experienced, the situations we've faced, I _want_ to face more."

"I don't have time to sit back and sulk about some loss, when I could be working to prevent it." Midoriya. "So, let's use these as stepping stones. To become Pro Heroes!"

Kirishima smiled. "Yeah!"

Bakugo smirked. "Got it in one, Deku."

"Deku-kun…" Uraraka smiled.

Todoroki smiled. "That's right."

"You got it buddy!"

"We got this in the bag!"

Midoriya smirked. "Push through the limits! Go beyond!"

 **"PLUS ULTRA!"** They all exclaimed.

And then after that…

They laughed.

One by one, they laughed. They laughed together, ate together, studied together, faced villains together, depended on each other, and most of all…

They would all become heroes together.

Why?

Because they were Class 1-A of UA High School.

Enough said.

* * *

 **AN: REALLY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS ENDING LIKE THIS, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS WRITING HALFWAY. I WANTED THIS TO BE A SHORT SLICE OF LIFE TELLING HOW MORNINGS IN** _ **HEIGHTS ALLIANCE**_ **WERE, BUT I WENT TO THIS.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT ANYWAYS.**

 **SIGNING OFF… ZacFF.  
**


End file.
